


No Escape From Reality

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Devour (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Incest, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Sibling Love, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester, o un intento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Sam tiene un sueño que se materializa en una noticia en el periódico. Eso lo lleva a tomar un autobús hasta Iowa, al otro lado del país. Podría haberle avisado a su padre, quizás a su hermano, pero la forma en que se despidieron esa fría noche en que decidió dar vuelta la página y dejar de cazar para ir a estudiar a California no se lo permite. Será con la ayuda de una de las personas más afectadas por la seguidilla de suicidios en el lugar que logrará desenmarañar este caso.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Jake Gray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	No Escape From Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Yo: Qué p*ja leer una historia de más de 2,000 palabras.  
> También yo: *escribe una de más de 4,000* x'D
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Nota 1:** Esta historia está clasificada como _Explicit_ por escenas medio gráficas de cadáveres.  
>  **Nota 2:** Esta historia tiene lugar en los días de Sam como estudiante de Stanford. En el cómic _tie-in_ , [_Supernatural: Beginning's End_](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Supernatural-Beginning-s-End/Issue-1?id=71182), después de un caso que tiene lugar en Nueva York, Sam se va a Stanford en 2001 (aunque en el primer issue muestran que la carta de admisión tiene fecha para el 2005), mientras que Dean en _**Pilot**_ le dice a Sam que “no se hablan hace dos años”.  
> Tiene sentido que se haya ido en el 2001 porque es en el Día de Gracias del 2003 que trata de ayudar a Brady cuando va “por el mal camino”, y a comienzos del 2004 Brady le presenta a Jessica. Para seguirte dando la cabeza contra la mesa, en _**01x07 Hook Man**_ , Dean le dice a Sam que “Entonces, así es como pasaste unos buenos **cuatro años** de tu vida, ¿no? Quisiera creer que sí, Sam se fue en el 2001, pero de alguna forma siguió en contacto con Dean, por lo menos telefónicamente hasta el 2003.  
> Para más info leete esta parte de [_Supernatural Wiki_](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/Canon_Discrepancies#How_Long_Did_Sam_Spend_at_Stanford.3F). El chivo es gratuito jajajaj. Sin embargo, por cierta necesidad, me apego a los dos años que se dice a inicio de la serie.  
>  **Nota 3:** Como no puedo con mi alma, hay varias referencias que espero las agarren ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Eric Kripke y Adam y Seth Ross. Me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Dominique Swain, Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Rob Stewart y Teach Grant.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES TELEVISIVAS Y CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Una seguidilla de crímenes al otro lado del país llamó su atención. En una situación normal, iría con su padre y su hermano o su padre, pero ya habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que los había visto. ¿Por qué cambiar eso justo ahora? Además, tenía tiempo de sobra para ir, resolver el caso y volver para tener la entrevista laboral que lo acercaría un poco más a su objetivo de convertirse en abogado. De forma distinta a la que había venido haciendo desde que tuvo consciencia de ello, estaría salvando a las personas, pero sin herir a nadie en el proceso.

—¡Cheever Lake! —se oyó decir al chofer del autobús, a la distancia—. ¡Cheever Lake!

Sin embargo, fue el sonido de su teléfono lo que despertó al pasajero en cuestión. 

—¿Diga? —respondió, somnoliento, sintiendo la vibración del transporte que jamás detuvo la marcha por completo. 

—“ _¿Llegaste?_ ” 

—Jess —mencionó él su nombre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. 

—“ _¿Estabas durmiendo, Sam?_ ” 

Aún sin verla, era capaz de ver su sonrisa tan sólo oyendo el tono de su voz. 

—No lo sé. El autobús se detuvo. Espera un momento —Sam tapó el auricular del teléfono y se dirigió a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado—. Disculpa, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a Cheever Lake? 

—Estamos ahí. 

—Rayos. 

Mientras intentaba pedirle permiso a la mujer sentada en el asiento del lado del pasillo para dejarlo pasar, agarrar su bolso y mochila con una mano y hablar con Jessica, le pidió disculpas al chofer, diciéndole que se había quedado dormido y que debía bajarse ahí. El hombre frente al volante frenó, de muy mala gana y dejó bajar a Sam que siguió disculpándose mientras descendía del autobús.

—“ _¿Sam? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Sam?_ ”

—Sí. Lo siento. Estaba pidiéndole disculpas al chófer del autobús. Me quedé dormido.

El muchacho suspiró pero sonrió al oír la risa de su novia al otro lado de la línea.

—“ _Entonces, mejor te dejo. Ve a encontrarte con tu padre y ten un buen fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos el lunes._ ”

Sam tartamudeó. Trataba de decirle algo y a la vez, dudaba si decírselo.

—¿Jess?

—“ _¿Sí?_ ”

—Cuídate.

Sam miró la pantalla apagada de su teléfono, y vio su expresión preocupada reflejada en ella. Pidió la dirección de una cafetería a una persona que pasaba por ahí y se dirigió allí. Había pocas personas en el lugar. Se acercó a la barra y apoyó sus efectos personales en las banquetas a ambos lados suyo.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó una alegre muchacha de cabellos dorados. Su alegría le hizo recordar a su novia, y lo hizo sonreír.

—Buenas tardes —imitó Sam el saludo mientras sacaba su computadora portátil de su bolso para apoyarla sobre la barra—. Podrías servirme un café, ¿por favor?

—Claro. Puedes tomar asiento por allá —Sam levantó la vista—. Para que estés más tranquilo…

—Seguro, gracias.

Sam se dio cuenta que había pasado toda la tarde en el lugar cuando vio su taza de café vacía y que a su alrededor había cada vez más gente. No pudo encontrar mucha más información que la suministrada por el periódico local –que era más que lo que podía decir del nacional-. Cuando la muchacha que lo había atendido se le acercó para entregarle su cuenta, él le pidió que por favor le indicara dónde encontrar un motel.

—Hay uno a unas cuadras de aquí. Sal, ve hacia tu derecha, y camina dos cuadras. Lo encontrarás por las luces de neón. Te acompañaría, pero…

Sam se dio cuenta de la forma en que la muchacha lo observó por unos instantes. Él se sonrió de lado. Si su hermano estuviera ahí, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, pero Sam era diferente, y lo más importante es que estaba comprometido con Jessica. Lo que se dice comprometido todavía, no, eso lo reservaba para la fiesta de graduación; pero era un hombre comprometido de todos modos.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, pero no hace falta —rechazó Sam su oferta. La aludida acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja, un tanto avergonzada por la situación.

* * *

Tal y como la muchacha del restorán le había dicho, el motel no se encontraba lejos. Allí, Sam fue recibido por el encargado del lugar que estaba hablando por teléfono mientras prestaba más atención a lo que estaba sucediendo frente a la pantalla de su computadora que a su alrededor. Sam debió golpear la mesa de entrada con su mochila para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Llegó un cliente. Te llamo luego —el muchacho cortó la llamada y miró a Sam—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. Una habitación, por favor.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo el muchacho entregándole una llave.

—Gracias —dijo Sam, agarrando el objeto y jugueteando con él mientras escudriñaba a su alrededor—. ¿Este es el periódico de hoy?

—Así es.

—¿De casualidad tendrías el de días anteriores?

—Tengo algunos, otros los uso para el aire acondicionado.

—Los que tengas serán suficiente.

—Ya te los traigo.

Mientras esperaba, Sam se acercó al aire acondicionado que goteaba justo sobre la noticia sobre la que necesitaba información.

—Mierda…

Arrodillándose con una mochila y bolso encima, levantó el papel y lo arrugó en el bolsillo de su campera al oír una puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas.

—Aquí están.

El encargado del motel dejó un par de periódicos sobre el mostrador y los acomodó antes de entregárselos a Sam.

—Te lo agradezco.

—No hay problema, amigo. ¡Ah! A veces la máquina no café no anda, pero se soluciona con un par de golpes.

—Gracias por el dato.

Sam subió las escaleras resoplando. Se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de haber elegido ese caso. Pero algo le había llamado la atención. Podría haberlo ignorado, o llamado a… No. Definitivamente no habría llamado a su familia. Ni siquiera por eso.

* * *

Volvió a mirar por enésima vez la placa que había falsificado antes de salir de California. La guardó y optó por el plan B, sobre todo al ver a un rostro familiar en el campus de la universidad de Cheever Lake.

—Por supuesto. Y me juego la vida a que sigue siendo virgen —susurró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se acercaba a un joven—. Disculpa.

El muchacho a quien Sam se estaba dirigiendo se giró para verlo y se sonrió al reconocerlo.

—¡Ey! ¡Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No me digas que eres un estudiante nuevo?

—No, no —Sam se apresuró a negar hasta con un movimiento de manos y cabeza—. Soy estudiante de Stanford y estoy aquí haciendo una investigación.

—¿De Stanford? ¡Vaya…!

La curiosidad con la que lo miraba el encargado del motel incomodó a Sam, que aclaró su garganta pero él no pareció darse siquiera por aludido.

—¿Conoces a Paul Kilton y Katherine Gray?

—Por supuesto que sí. Son los padres de mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué?

Su pregunta fue realizada en voz baja, incomodando a Sam su maldita curiosidad y la amistosa cercanía del muchacho. Demás estaba decir que se le notaba en el olor y en la mirada que había fumado algo que no debía.

—Son parte de mi investigación.

—Oh… Ya veo. Pero ellos se suicidaron, ¿sabías?

—Lo sé. 

—¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Jake? Es su hijo. 

Sam sintió la comisura de sus labios inclinándose levemente hacia arriba. Por fin decía algo relevante. 

—¿Podrías decirme dónde lo encuentro? 

* * *

Mientras estacionaba la camioneta alquilada frente a la casa de los Gray, Sam agradecía de nuevo no haber tenido que usar su placa falsificada. Fisgoneó el interior de la casa a través de las ventanas y los alrededores antes de golpear la puerta. Le había parecido ver una figura en la planta superior. Pensó que quizás había sido algún reflejo de la luz del sol. Miró por sobre sus hombros, no parecía que alguien estuviera por pasar por allí en un largo tiempo. Abrió la puerta y entró a la casa. Ya fuera que el dueño de la misma estuviera ausente o dormido, ya se encargaría más tarde de dar una explicación. En la planta baja no había nada extraño. Al ver las fotografías familiares en el living, le dio un sentimiento de angustia. Probablemente llamara a Dean cuando regresara a Palo Alto. Se repente, oyó un sonido estrepitoso proveniente del piso superior. Agarró el arma que tenía en la parte trasera de su pantalón, revisó que todo estuviera en su lugar y subió sigilosamente las escaleras. Recorrió cuarto por cuarto hasta que sólo quedó uno. A medida que se acercaba alcanzaba a oír sonidos muy bajos, susurros, quizás. No podía oír nada más con su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo esa sensación? Giró su cuerpo hacia el otro lado de la puerta y apoyando su espalda contra el umbral miró dentro de la habitación para encontrar a una pareja en pleno acto amoroso. Revoleó los ojos y guardó el arma. Sin embargo, se quedó espiando cómo el hombre era prácticamente retenido, pero no contra su voluntad, sus manos recorrían una y otra vez la espalda de la mujer que una vez ella se sintió satisfecha, se incorporó y se acomodó la ropa interior. Sam desvió la mirada por unos instantes y golpeó la puerta llamando la atención de ambos. 

—Adelante —lo invitó a entrar quien supuso respondía al nombre de Jake. 

—Lo siento. La puerta estaba abierta —dijo Sam sin poder ser capaz de levantar la mirada. 

—Hubieras llegado antes y nos hacías compañía. 

La mujer levantó el mentón de Sam. Era la muchacha que lo había atendido en el restorán. Se sonrió de lado al reconocerla. 

—Lo siento. No quise… 

—La próxima vez, no lo dudes y entra —le dijo ella mientras recorría con la yema de sus dedos el mentón y la mandíbula de Sam—. Nos vemos luego, Jake. 

—Seguro —el mencionado estaba dándole la espalda a Sam mientras levantaba su cremallera—. Disculpa por la escena, hombre —agregó mientras se giraba para dirigirse a él. 

—No te preocupes. Fue mi culpa. 

—A todo esto, ¿quién rayos eres?

La inquietud pudo haber sonado seria de no ser por la sonrisa que decoraba el rostro del muchacho. 

—Lamento lo sucedido con tus padres. Tú eres Jake, ¿cierto?

—Así es —respondió el aludido, sentándose de nuevo en la silla con ruedas frente a la pantalla de su computadora y cruzándose de brazos.

—Mi nombre es Sam Winchester. Soy estudiante de Stanford y estoy investigando la muerte de tus padres —los ojos de Jake se abrieron de forma graciosa y a la vez, curiosa—. Es para asignatura —se apresuró a agregar Sam—. Necesitaría otro tipo de fuentes aparte de las periodísticas, ¿sabes?

—Estaré encantado de ayudarte, Sam, pero lo sucedido con mis padres, sabes que fue un suicidio, ¿no?

—¿Con menos de una semana de diferencia entre uno y otro?

—Quiero creer que mi padre no soportó la muerte de mi mamá.

—¿Te llevabas bien con tu padre, Jake? —el muchacho lo miró—. Se reconoce a uno cuando se lo ve. Mi padre y yo, ¿cómo decirlo? Somos como el agua y el aceite.

Jake se acomodó en su asiento antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Sólo no nos llevábamos bien.

—Ya veo. Últimamente, ¿tu padre había estado actuando extraño?

—No. Sí había vuelto a beber cuando supimos de la muerte de mi madre. Pero no sé si eso podría considerarse extraño.

—¿Y tú?

El aludido levantó la vista.

—Y yo, ¿qué? Si te refieres al suicidio, no, no he tenido comportamientos de ese estilo.

—¿Nunca antes los has tenido?

—No.

—¿Sabes de algún familiar que también se haya quitado la vida?

—No —por algún motivo, Jake se estaba volviendo cada vez menos hablador. Y es que al encontrarlo, Sam se había dejado llevar por el papel de estudiante investigador y empezó a dejar rodar una catarata de preguntas para las que él no había estado preparado. Estaba a punto de clasificar todo el asunto como un caso perdido hasta que Jake agregó algo más—. Mi tío podría ayudarnos con lo último. Es el comisario de Cheever Lake. Y ahí tendrías algo más que un par de recortes de periódico.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Eso sería de mucha ayuda.

* * *

El comisario Ross North recibió al par de jóvenes en la recepción y le entregó a Sam un escueto informe policial.

—No puedo darte más que esto, hijo —le dijo mientras Sam revisaba rápidamente el informe con la mirada. Dirigió su vista al hombre y luego a Jake. Con sopesar, metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y sacó, finalmente, su placa falsa de agente del F.B.I. esperando que fuera de ayuda. 

—Espero que esto lo haga cambiar de idea, comisario. 

Tanto Jake como su tío se quedaron boquiabiertos por unos instantes ante la confesión. El comisario dirigió su mirada a su sobrino quien se encogió de hombros mientras Sam insultaba por lo bajo y esperaba haber pasado el momento sin más preguntas. 

—Enseguida regreso. 

El hombre se fue, dejando a Sam golpeando con nerviosismo las yemas de los dedos sobre el escritorio. 

—Así que agente del F.B.I., ¿eh? 

Ahí estaba. Esas malditas palabras. Sam se giró y le sonrió ampliamente. 

—El plan era estar encubierto hasta último momento. 

—¿Y no sabías que el comisario era mi tío? ¡Vaya agente! 

—Me enviaron los archivos cuando ya estaba aquí. Tuve que improvisar—Sam le sonrió hasta ver a Ross regresando con una carpeta un poco más gorda. Sin embargo, el hombre fue al lado de ambos. 

—Puede acompañarme a la morgue, agente. Jake, tú vuelve a casa.

—No —tanto Ross como Sam lo miraron—. Voy con ustedes. 

* * *

Sin importar las veces que tuviera que entrar a la morgue, Sam se acostumbraría al olor. Le despertaba la misma sensación de desespero que los hospitales. 

—Misty, este es el agente Bohnam —le dijo Ross a la encargada de la morgue. 

—¿Viene a ver a tus familiares? 

—Así es. 

Los recién llegados cruzaron junto a la mujer la puerta que los separaba de las cámaras refrigerantes. 

—Es mejor que salgas —le dijo Sam a Jake. 

—Ni en broma. Esos son mis padres. 

Misty sacó los cuerpos de Katherine y Paul. 

—La causa de muerte fue suicidio —aseguró Sam. El hombre tenía marcas de soga alrededor de su cuello, mientras que la mujer tenía un corte profundo en el mismo lugar. Las uñas de Katherine se encontraban desgarradas, lo cual llamó la atención de Sam—. ¿Pueden decirme por qué sus uñas se encuentran en este estado? 

—Se encontró este mensaje en la pared —respondió Ross mientras le entregaba una fotografía de la carpeta que había llevado consigo desde la comisaría. Desde que tuvo un accidente que la dejó cuadripléjica, Katherine vivió en una casa donde atendían sus necesidades ya que su esposo e hijo trabajaban y no podían hacerse cargo de ella tanto como quisieran. En la pared de su habitación estaba escrito con sangre la frase “ _Vacío perdido_ ”—. Otro paciente del lugar reconoció haber oído sonidos extraños por la noche, pero pensó que era algo que andaba por el interior de las paredes. 

—¿Qué pudo haber hecho algo como esto? —musitó Sam. 

—Se ha descartado el abuso de fármacos. En el hogar donde Kathy estaba eran muy cuidadosos con las dosis y ninguno de los internos tenía acceso a los medicamentos. 

Sam asintió con la cabeza. De repente, vio la curiosidad de Jake frente a los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres.

—Creo que eso es todo. ¿Podría facilitarme un informe de autopsia?

—Por supuesto. 

—Muchas gracias. Lo esperaremos afuera. 

—Jake, ¿puedes ir a buscar la camioneta, muchacho? —dijo Ross, lanzándole a su sobrino las llaves del vehículo. 

—Sí, señor.

La respuesta del muchacho ocasionó que Sam esbozara una sonrisa al recordar a su propia familia. De nuevo aparecía esa sensación en sus entrañas que le pedía comunicarse con ellos, pero la misma fue rápidamente aplacada cuando su atención fue llamada por el comisario. 

—¿Tan rápido terminó con su investigación?

—No. Es sólo que creo que no es correcto que Jake haya estado aquí. Después de todo, ellos eran sus padres, ¿no es cierto?

—Lo entiendo. 

De alguna manera, Sam sintió que con sus sinceras palabras había disipado cualquier rastro de desconfianza que Ross hubiera tenido respecto a él. Quizás podría implementar eso en el futuro, la empatía, tampoco era como si estuviera fingiendo al respecto. Suspiró. Claro que no lo haría. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no iba a volver a cazar, y ahí estaba, en medio de un caso. Había soñado con él. Y aunque anhelara que todo indicara que habían sido dos muertes normales, sabía que se engañaba a sí mismo. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero esas muertes tenían señales de sobrenatural por todos lados.

* * *

Ross llevó a Sam hasta su motel, y dejó allí también a Jake. 

—¿Te gustaría tomar algo? 

Sam sonrió ante el ofrecimiento del muchacho. 

—¿Vas a darme un recorrido por el pueblo? 

—¿Por qué no? ¡Sí! Todavía es temprano, ¿qué dices? 

—Te agradezco, Jake, pero preferiría seguir en esto. 

—¿Tan apurado estás por volver a casa? 

Su oyente se lo quedó mirando y tardó un tiempo en responder. ¿Cuál era su hogar exactamente? ¿Era Stanford? ¿La casa incendiada en Lawrence? ¿Todos y cada uno de los moteles de mierda por los que había pasado después de eso? ¿El Impala? ¿O no era un lugar y, en cambio, era estar junto a una persona sin importar dónde? 

—En un trabajo como el mío el término hogar no está demasiado definido… 

—Entiendo —Jake se lo quedó mirando—. Podría buscar café —agregó mientras se encogía de hombros. 

—No aceptas un no por respuesta, ¿cierto? 

—¿Recién lo notaste? 

—Tuve una ligera sospecha. 

* * *

Ambos muchachos entraron al motel, y Jake se acercó al mostrador a saludar al encargado. 

—Oye. 

—Ey, amigo, ¿cómo estás? —Sam se quedó mirando con algo de confusión la manera amigable en la que Jake y el encargado del motel se saludaban hasta que recordó que Conrad –así se llamaba el segundo sujeto que completaba la ecuación- le había dicho que Jake y él eran amigos. Sin embargo, él se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo observaba.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No. No, nada. Acabo de recordar que en el campus me habías dicho que eras amigo de Jake, eso es todo.

—¿Tienes fichas para el café?

—Las que quieras, amigo —Conrad sacó de su lado del mostrador un puñado de fichas que lanzó sobre la estructura de madera.

—Gracias, con un par eran suficientes —Jake agarró dos para la máquina de café—. Oye, Connie, ¿ves esa carita? —se dirigió Jake a su mejor amigo mientras señalaba a Sam. Conrad asintió con una media sonrisa—. Es amigo. Me lo cuidas bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tus amigos son mis amigos, Jake.

—Genial —el muchacho se sonrió pero a los pocos segundos el líquido que no aparecía ocasionó que su ceño se frunciera y golpeara la máquina con el puño hasta que finalmente, el café humeante estaba llenando el vaso descartable para entregárselo a Sam—. Aquí tienes. Cuidado que está caliente.

—Muchas gracias.

* * *

Jake acompañó a Sam a la habitación donde vio un mapa pegado a la pared con recortes de periódicos e notas a mano pegadas sobre el mismo. 

—Sí que tuviste trabajo… 

—No duermo bien el primer día. 

—Ya veo. Oye, ¿y has llegado a una conclusión? 

—No lo sé, pero hay algo que me llama la atención. Por la época en que naciste, hay testigos que dijeron haber visto a tus padres por aquí —Sam señaló una arboleda en el mapa.

—Yo fui a ese lugar —susurró Jake mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban ese sector del mapa—. Sam, yo estuve ahí. 

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que me acompañarás ahora, ¿no es así? 

—Por supuesto. Hacemos un gran equipo, ¿no lo crees? 

—Pero si yo hice todo el trabajo —bromeó Sam. 

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Jake y Sam llegaron a una cabaña en medio de la nada. Debieron hacer varios kilómetros a pie que Jake sorprendentemente caminó sin sudar ni una sola gota. La cabaña era amplia, de dos pisos con tres ventanas a primera vista en el superior. Parecía haber sido pintada de un blanco en algún momento, pese al paso del tiempo, se seguía apreciando el color que resaltaba con la luz del sol que se escondía en el horizonte. La puerta se encontraba a la izquierda, cerca de la chimenea donde la madera había sido reemplazada con una construcción de cemento y ladrillos por razones obvias, y a su derecha, a lo largo de un porche que se extendía de un lado a otro de la casa, dos ventanas con algunos vidrios rotos y cortinas destrozadas por los insectos. 

—Sam, los testigos, ¿dijeron algo más? —preguntó Jake mientras seguía a Sam y cruzaba la puerta de tela mosquitera con un sonido terrible cuando fue abierta.

—No lo sé. Ellos fallecieron de un paro cardíaco según el reporte —el aludido se acercó al único estante que quedaba en pie. Estaba chueco, a punto de caerse, pero seguía manteniendo entre sus estantes las fotografías familiares. Sam agarró una de ellas y le quitó el polvo con la manga. Frunció el ceño. 

—¿Y tú qué crees? 

—¿En el mejor de los casos? Demonio de encrucijada —¿Por qué dijo eso? Sam ni siquiera se había enfrentado a un demonio antes. Se giró hacia Jake, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo—. No puede ser.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿A qué te refieres? Es de noche.

—Sí…

—Estaba atardeciendo, y ahora es de noche.

— _Siempre_ fue de noche.

Viendo la forma de sonreír de Jake, Sam reparó en que era bastante parecido a Dean. O al menos, al recuerdo que tenía de Dean. Incluso vio entre sus ropas el amuleto que él le había regalado una Navidad—. ¿Dean…? 

—Claro, Sammy, ¿quién más? —la chaqueta de jean que Jake tenía cambió por la de cuero que siempre tenía su padre—. Yo siempre te cuido la espalda, viejo. 

A medida que hablaba, Sam pudo observar que la ropa de Dean comenzaba a mancharse de sangre como si estuviera siendo desgarrado por una fuerza sobrenatural. 

—Dean, ¿qué está sucediendo? 

—Ah, ¿esto? —Dean abrió su chaqueta despreocupadamente—. Es lo que obtienes por hacer tratos con un demonio hijo de puta. Nunca lo hagas. Esto duele como la mierda. 

—¿Dean? 

—Y al fin y al cabo es tu culpa. Todo esto. 

—¿Qué…? 

—Lo hice por ti, Sam. Un trato. Porque no puedo vivir sin ti. 

Sam no entendía absolutamente nada. Reaccionó recién al sentir las manos de Dean posándose sobre su rostro. Al comienzo tuvo una sensación extraña pero, luego, al verse reflejado en la mirada esmeralda de Dean, lo comprendió. Estaba bien. Se sentía bien, ese contacto y esa cercanía que Sam probablemente había anhelado desde hace años. En el instante en que separó los labios para decir algo se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien con su hermano. De pronto su mirada se tornó triste y su cuerpo nuevamente comenzó a dar señales de estar siendo atacado. Esta vez, vio su hombro izquierdo dislocado y su rostro herido. Al parpadear, las heridas parecieron cambiar de lugar y vio su rostro desfigurado como si quien hubiera sido su atacante se hubiera ensañado con esa parte de su cuerpo. Cada vez que parpadeaba, era como si una versión más entrada en años y golpeada de Dean apareciera frente a él.

—Detente —sollozó el menor—. Por favor, detente.

—¿Detenerme? Esto es lo que sucede cuando estás alrededor, Sammy. Y así terminará todo, de una forma sangrienta.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Es… Estoy soñando?

—¿No serás un psíquico, Sammy? ¡Sí! ¡Es un sueño, Dumbo! Y todo esto, Sam, es sólo un anticipo de lo que viene. Pero, al fin y al cabo, tú decides qué quieres hacer. Si seguir durmiendo o despertar de un vez.

Dean le hizo una seña con la mano para que observara la fotografía que tenía en la mano. Sam se la había pedido a John cuando todavía era un niño. Sólo estaban sus padres, abrazados, frente a su casa. De repente, una incandescente luz obligó a Sam a mirar al frente. Dean estaba siendo rodeado por ella, y su mirada brillaba con un intenso color celeste.

* * *

Un sonido lo despertó en medio de la noche. Asomándose apenas desde su habitación vio la puerta de entrada abierta, al igual que la ventana del pasillo. Esperó y divisó la silueta de un hombre cruzando por la cocina. Sam llegó a la habitación contigua para interceptarlo y sorprenderlo. Pudo agarrarlo del hombro pero el intruso se zafó y agarró a Sam de las muñecas para terminar empujándolo hacia atrás. Sam volvió a tratar de golpear al hombre, pero este lo bloqueó y lo lanzó a otra habitación. Allí él podía ver claramente el rostro de Sam, pero a él lo único que le importaba era echar a ese tipo de su hogar. El intruso lo golpeó en el rostro con el codo y eso lo hizo enfurecer y lanzarle un golpe con la pierna que nuevamente fue esquivado. El hombre trató de devolvérselo, pero Sam lo bloqueó. Aún así, terminó en el suelo, su cuello estaba siendo oprimido levemente y un fuerte agarre sobre sus muñecas le impedía mover sus brazos.

—Tranquilo, tigre.

Finalmente, Sam pudo ver el rostro del intruso en todo su esplendor. Su sonrisa burlona le generó un sentimiento para el que no encontraba palabras. Pero, probablemente, era nostalgia.

—¿Dean?

Su hermano había llegado a pedir su ayuda para localizar a su padre con quien se había separado para ir cada uno a una cacería diferente. Dean había ido a Nueva Orleans para encargarse de un asunto de vudú, mientras que John había ido a Jerico a investigar una ruta relacionada a una serie de desapariciones. Aunque habían pasado dos años desde que Sam había decidido cambiar su vida de cazador por otra un poco más normal, lo que su padre le había enseñado tanto a él como a Dean seguía latente.

—¿Sabes? En casi dos años nunca te molesté, nunca te pedí nada.

Las palabras de Dean sonaban casi a súplica. Él podía recuperar los pasos dados por John sin ayuda, pero necesitaba a Sam a su lado. Claro que el menor no entendía el por qué, pero intuía que era por lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos. Amor, familia, lo que fuera.

Sam miró hacia otro lado, suspiró, y volvió la vista hacia Dean.

—Está bien. Iré. Te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

Mientras trataba de darle una explicación coherente a Jessica y empacaba su maleta, Sam le echó una última hojeada a la fotografía que estaba sobre un estante. Allí estaban sus padres, frente a su hogar, un hogar que había sido consumido por las llamas de un accidente que hasta la fecha no tenía explicación y, de repente, sintió un escalofrío. Frotó uno de sus brazos con la palma, y tras despedirse de Jessica decidió ir con Dean. Decidió despertar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)  
> ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> Síganme en mis redes sociales: [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YokubouNoRainFanfics), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YnR_Fanfics), [Tumblr](https://yokubounorain.tumblr.com/).
> 
> * * *
> 
>   * Sí, el título es una parte de _Bohemian Rhapsody_ xD 
> __
>   * Qué les pasó a los Kilton/Gray, ni yo sé xD porque como era un sueño, terminó mezclándose la pérdida del alma con los tratos con demonios de encrucijada. 
> __ 



End file.
